Kitami Ririka
Kitami Ririka is Natsumi Kato's friend that asked her if she could get an to invite to the Tezuka and Akatsuka awards Double Grand Prize Ceremony from Mashiro and Takagi. She is a Seiyū (voice actress) in training and seems to have only just made her debut, still being limited to roles such as Student A. She is quite pretty, so Takagi questions whether so might become popular as an idol, but as of their first meeting she is a 'nameless rookie'. She is first introduced in Chapter 161. Appearance She is quite young and attractive, something the group is quite surprised by. Orihara even goes as far as to comment that he expected her to be someone closer to Natsumi's age. Personality She is a friendly person and seems to be quite taken by Mashiro, immediately asking him whether he has a girlfriend. Ririka highly admires Azuki and both have a good bond. When she referss to Azuki as Azu-kyun. When she accidentally leaked Azuki's relationship with Mashiro, she apologizes sincerily to Azuki for what she had done, and Azuki stood up for her when her manager yelled at Kitami. After Azuki's radio show revealed the truth about her relatiionship with Mashiro, Ririka was in tears, happy for them. History Kato says that she has a friend who wants to got to the Tezuka and Akatsuka awards Double Grand Prize Ceremony and knowing Kato worked as an assistant for Ashirogi Muto wanted her to ask them. Mashiro and Takagi always get invitations to go every year since being serialized, but have always been busy and never really gone. Discussing it over they feel it would be good to go seeing as there would be some leading figures there and even Nizuma as he was a judge of the Tezuka award this year. They agree to go to the awards ceremony and to invite Kato's friend, also taking along all the assistants (except Ogawa who is working) and Kaya as their invitation allows them to bring along as many people as they want. By going Mashiro pushs the manuscript back by a day. When the group first meets Kitami (Kato's friend) they are quite taken by her beauty and surprised when she tells them that she is a voice actress in training. She seems to be quite taken by Mashiro and as soon as they get inside she wastes no time in asking whether he has a girlfriend. After replying that he does, she is immediately disappointment prompting Natsumi to question her reasons for coming here. After Natsumi reveals that Mashiro's girlfriend is Azuki Miho, she takes a deep sigh and walks off describing them as the 'Couple of the Century' and how she now wants to go home. At the end of the night, she asks Mashiro and Takagi that when they get an anime if they could please let her be cast in it. Later Kitami posts on her blog that Azuki is in a relationship with either one of the members of Ashirogi Muto. This is spotted by Ishizawa, who deduces it to be Mashiro. The blogs info is leaked to the press which causes an uproar. Kitami is notified by Kato to take it down before more damage is done, but it's too late. The media picks up on the tipped info and publishes an article about Azuki, angering many of Azuki's fans causing them to destroy her media as well as burn Ashirogi's novels. Kitami and her manager goes over to Azuki and her manager's office to apologize for putting that on her blog. Azuki's producer yells at her, suspecting ill intentions for what she had done, but Azuki stops him and knowing she did not do it out of spite since she knows her well because of her time working with her for Impromtu 12. Kitami is touched that Azuki believes in her. Category:Seiyū Category:Bakuman Characters